User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 Triwizard Tournament Just had to say 'Congratulations!' I thought it was marvellously done all the way through, and a very fitting ending to a wonderful tenure as a Bcrat. You've done yourself and this place proud. :D Alex Jiskran 22:50, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Since You've Been Gone So I've been really busy with family, which means I'll occasionally check the wiki, but I don't get to post much, which makes me feel bad and I don't know. Anyways, that's not what I'm getting at or rather what I was going to say right after that header, which was that my family is driving me crazy and I'm constantly ticked off and I can't wait to fill you in. :p I would give a mini summary, since I don't know when we'll see each other, but I've just discovered that it's nearly one (still haven't adjusted to the time) and therefore I should sleep. So, yeah, I'm currently going crazy, hopefully I'll survive. >.< Owl for thee~ For Alden Aww Well, I'll read it later, because I'm getting on a boat for a while in a couple of minutes. However, I hope they're both doing okay. :c RE: You are correct I'm about to head off. But you can start one and I'll post sporadically tomorrow. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 03:12, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Re Umm, can we do Markenry after the next one, maybe? c: If you're okay with it, then maybe Alden/Millie or Mal/Dakota?? Alrighty, sounds good. c: Can you post first please? Sorry, I was trying to find my spot for the Cubs game. >< Yeah... Lol...yup. So...will Melinda be camping out under the stars by the lake tonight? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:26, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Well...I don't think Melinda would come back in. I think she'd just sit out by the lake waiting for Mal to cool off. I don't know if she'd sleep...and she'd probably be back for breakfast in the morning so nobody would worry, but she's not afraid of staying out there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:32, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Sisterly support Prepare for my massive dose of indecision. In my mind it was fun to imagine them being sent up to Maternity for results or some other such medical term only to find out ''dunDUNdun little miss "I'm fine" has a September due date. Then, on the otherside of the coin. I thought we could play them coming back home loaded up with "The Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy". Much like with the bun in oven, I am not sure which way things should go. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:10, July 7, 2016 (UTC) I already decided that (It's a boy!), what I still have yet to decide is how terrible a user I want to be to my own character. Super duper unhelpful, I know, and I apologize. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:18, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Poor Bri, she literally knows nothing. Now I feel sad for her. Appointment it is then! :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:26, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I enjoyed this way more than I should have. Thank you. Also I wanted to show you this crazy thing I found before I go. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:59, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I hope you can put in pin in that freak-out so we can maybe save it for later. I do understand if that will not be something Bri ever sees from Mal. Also... I have so much worse going through my mind for Bri than that. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 03:04, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Ayy I was wondering if we could talk in chat? If you don't want to go in the one here, it's fine. I'm more than cool with going to yours. c: Can we talk this out? http://lissyboos-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:15, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Funny, I need to calm down too but I'm still willing to talk it out. Oh well. If you bother with it within the next thirty minutes I'll be there. 02:18, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah... It honestly didn't seem like that many when I was uploading them all I'm so sorry for that. Hi!! I'll be on in a few minutes if you're around. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 23:09, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Ariana I just realised I'd never listed a first use, and it seemed to me like too good an opportunity to explore the question of 'magic in the blood'. She's going to Ollivander's and she'll get a wand, but she thinks, at this moment, that she may not be headed for her dream. This will colour how she deals with the whole experience. :D Alex Jiskran 03:37, July 11, 2016 (UTC) OOOH Jenelle's birthday is this Tuesday OOC and I just wanted to say that because I feel we should roleplay Aydanelle then. :P Alright, let's hope. :) Anyways, Alex brought it to my attention that Teddy's Auror test has been out there for a bit, in hopes that I could approve it. Since you're still the Auror Head though, it's still your deal, I'd believe? :P Umm Sometimes, I get sidetracked when I'm looking at models. I was looking at gifs for characters to update the Box of Ships page in my sandbox and I basically went from looking at gifs for Gavin MacIntosh to going through his Wikipedia page...and I just really appreciate him for some damn reason? xD On another note, if Braeden Lemasters and Nastya Kusakina could have older looking gifs for me to use, that would be fantastic, but no. I'm almost considering trying to make some on my own because I feel that they look so fetus on the Box of Ships page. I mean, I found one for Lemasters, but I hated the background, since I think it was green screen or something and I hate green screen. It looks nasty. >.< Anyways, I should probably shut up now, but I had to get that out, I don't know why. Okay, I hope your day is fantastic! <3 Okay, I decided I would try to make gifs...and I was looking for YouTube videos to convert. Firstly, apparently Lemasters is a fricking Arctic Monkeys fan and it kills me like yas, you have good music taste. Secondly, found a video of like a slideshow of pictures of him with "I'm S*xy And I Know It" playing in the background and I'm DYING. xD On the other thing, at least I've made a slightly older gif, even if I feel it sucks butt? :P Newsies You made me nervous there for a second. But, sounds good to me. Do you want to do them at home or out somewhere? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:06, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah, that's a good ending. :D And, noooo why would you do that? >.< xD I'm So Sorry I have to go. It's just...my cousin won't sleep because he's crying for my uncle and my mother is having an emotional breakdown so the two of us are having to drive him to stay elsewhere and it's a lot and I'm so sorry. >.< Aw Bye! Hopefully, we can catch each other briefly tomorrow. If not, then I'll just be gone for a week. :p Hi! Hopefully you're still here... :/ RE:Editing Templates Understood Ck, won't happen again. My apologies for doing so. Thanks for letting me know! :) 00:51, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Noo :c It looks like you left. Well, I've posted for when you're back. Teachers I've signed Lucian up for Mythology next year, but am wondering what is going to happen. Do we only get responded to right before start of term? --Draco333 (talk) 20:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) When do I update the class page? Also, do I have a specific curiculum I must follow? --Draco333 (talk) 05:26, July 18, 2016 (UTC) For Dustin RE: That's fine! x) I think that with them as co-captains, it'd be a good idea to rp them in the carriage? :P No Bueno I actually don't like. I mean that in a good way. As in, I do not actually know what I would post next. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 03:23, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Character Updates I need to update all my characters...I noticed you updated Alden's pic. Any others I should know about before I do mine? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:25, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I guess if I needed to change models for them or anything...but it looks like the same one, just older. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:33, July 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm working from home tomorrow so I'll be on and off. Glad this is working again...it's much easier, and I'm sure it is for you too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:03, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :Just got back from a Dr. Appt for my wife (which is why I'm at home). Everything was ok. So...I know...I'm old and have been here forever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:10, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, like I said things went ok. Maybe with some luck my wife will be pregnant soon. Fingers crossed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:16, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Seems like a good place to end the Club Mute RP unless you wanted to continue it a bit further? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:36, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RPs and such So...any other RPs you wanted to do today? I haven't RPed Emily recently (since her breakup...since she really doesn't have anyone anymore. Considering getting rid of her... Also Seraph hasn't done much recently (I can RP some of my minor characters now...yay!). Also, I was updating characters and couldn't remember...is Rose 5 now? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:56, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Universe Glitch. I got it yesterday then got slammed with 3 urgent things from 3 different people. Today I had a meeting right as I read you owl. I promise I am seeing them just...having issues finding the time to respond immediately. I see your King's Cross post, and I have Echo's pics of Rose somewhere...I think she's still using the right one...I'll check and update as needed. Anyway...I have about 30ish mins now before another meeting, and then I should have more freeish time this afternoon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, July 22, 2016 (UTC) I had moments here and there to quickly post on the Slytherin Carriage one, but not enough time to think about what RPs to do or get any started...and honestly after responding then focusing elsewhere I thought I had responded and never hit publish. It was my bad...life's just a bit crazy right now, and my head's all over the place. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:50, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear that CK...if you need to talk or rant I'm here...and we can do it on Reddit too if needed. I promise I won't just disappear or purposefully ignore you. That's not who I am. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Shakes Head. That's...ridiculous. Guy seems like a jerk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:07, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Seems like a good place to end. I have about 45 mins if we wanted to start one more. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:17, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Let's do Emily at the Hospital...I'll post first. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:21, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Archiving Hey, I can't archive while I'm on the iPad, but I noticed that this page needed it. Also, the reason why it's skipped over in archiving accidentally is that I don't believe it's on the map page, so I'll have to add that later if that's the case. c: RPs Sure...I think my preferred order of those is Thomas/Elle, Faith/Karith, Arthur/Adlen, Emily/Charity. That one last because I'm considering if Emily would try to commit suicide or not, and thought it might make a good prophet story if she at least attempts it. Charity could find her, because I'm not ready to quite kill her yet, just considering and trying to make sure things are in place before that RP happens. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I'll post Karith knocking on Faith's Office door. You can decide if she's in her mindscape or not. If she is, Maggie could let her know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up... So just so you know I probably won't be on much tomorrow if at all, and Wed and Thurs I'm working from home so I should be on some...but might be busy, and Friday I don't know if I'll be on or not, but if I am I should be pretty free. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:22, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Also...you might want to keep an eye on the Slytherin table. Things might end up going down there... :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:03, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Melinda...always making friends. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:05, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yo can bring Mal into the Fat Lady's Corridor if you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:01, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Quidditch How does one go about signing there third years up for Quidditch or at least trying out for the team? Okay CanBoy67 �� talk . Reserves Out of curiosity, is there normally a limit on how many reserve players there can be for a quidditch team? Personally, three seems like a good limit, but it didn't seem right to put a limit if there wasn't normally one. DADA So some students are using things like disillusionment charms and I was trying to think of a way for Nora to undo it. The Theif's Downfall is labeled as a charm that creates a waterfall that erases enchantments, rather than an enchantment on water, but it doesn't really say much else. Do you think it would be something easily replicable? 21:54, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Theif's Downfall But ~drama~ :P Can you read the article and tell me if you think it's an enchantment on a waterfall or an enchantment that creates a waterfall? "The Thief's Downfall has the appearance of a waterfall" says to me that it creates a waterfall...and it doesn't say anywhere that it's cast on a preexisting waterfall, but not everyone sees it that way and I'm not sure how since it seems clear to me, but. Thoughts appreciated. 22:28, July 26, 2016 (UTC) RPs I know you had said Ash/Charity, so there's that. Also, if Charity wanted to come visit Emily we could do that now I think... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Ummm...just making sure you meant Ash. He's at Hogwarts so getting your message and getting there...might take some time. Someone closer might be better...the aurors, another healer...even a friend if she just needs a hand (Faith, Thomas, Elle...even Jewel). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:31, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Do we need to RP out the rest of her detentions or are we just going to assume they happen without incident? Melinda would stop bringing her wand so he couldn't take it, and not say anything she didn't have to. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:40, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ Hey! I can't do chat right now, but I was wondering if you were possibly up for another RP maybe? :D I'm miserable at picking pairings, you know that. xD So, I'm fine with whoever. Either way I'm using Mark, so I don't mind. It's on you as to who you prefer. :P Bradley So...what's going on with Bradley? I mean...I get Melinda since she was intentionally being contrary but...he just seems a bit off. A lot more strict than last year. Is it intentional, or is something going on with him? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :So...any other RPs you wanted to do? Also, Arthur's attempting to make a fool of himself in Defense if you wanted to post there. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:53, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Sure...Ash/Charity and Melinda/Eilis sound good, then we can do the Blacks when we finish one of those. If you want to start the Ash/Charity on I'll find somewhere for Melinda and Eilis to RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:00, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Charms Page The general rp charms page needs archiving Oh okay CanBoy67 �� talk . Question How would a character find out information without metagaming Okay CanBoy67 �� talk . affiliations Does this wiki still do affiliations, because I have a wiki that's gotten a spotlight but not generating any contributors Okay CanBoy67 �� talk . Ayy! o/ Firstly, save me. D: Secondly, are you down for another roleplay? I'm not picky with who, of course. :P I'm really cool with using anybody right now...So, I don't know? It depends on who you want/don't want to use. :P Sneak Preview Bri would not have had her baby yet. Hope gave her a due date of September 24th, the day she gives birth will be the 22nd. If I am not mistaken that falls somewhere between tomorrow and Monday IC. Yes. Meadow and Dustin. I have been excited for her to meet him for a while. Of course, me being me. That never happened. Anyways, yes please. Here or Here? Thank you so much for the compliment. The year group thing I did for selfish reasons, reasons I will not tell you. :D :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:10, July 31, 2016 (UTC) WG In the past I never had an issue with him. I'd just ask him to change the topic and he would. You could always ask him if he's going to RP here again, and let him know if he isn't and he continues to be an issue a month long ban or something might be used. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ It's cool! I think Aydanelle came to a decent ending, unless Aydan has something to say/ask? :D Bundle of sadness and joy LOVE THE ENTUSIASM. And, yes, I supposed it is. Brace yourself of Brianna's pain. Cullen Tighearnach Dempsey was born on September 22nd, at 2:29 am. He weighed 7 pounds 3 ounces, and he was 19 inches long. Brianna got to play mommy for less than an hour before his paternal family found him, and snatched him away. The Ministry contacting the family for child support alerted the Dempsey's to the news of their grandchild. Being more financially capable to care for a growing child than a teenage single mother might ever be, the Dempsey family has been granted temporary custody. Brianna will have to go through all the proper legal channels if she wants him back, and at best she would only be granted supervised visitation. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 03:37, August 2, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I had this idea about owls that I have not actually written so forget I said this for now. :D :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 03:38, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I hate to put Mal through it too, because she is so sweet she really does not deserve it. Nonetheless I plan to get one of those aforementioned owls to you by morning. I have not got the words yet, but they will come to me. They always do. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 04:04, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Rose In her defense, I don't think she'd continue to cry like that at this age unless Regan actually hurt her feelings. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:00, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Or Rose just had a really bad morning...or Regan did...or both. It happens. Lack of sleep means cranky kids. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:05, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Interesting Thought Regan will be at Hogwarts next year. She loves art...so does Melinda who will be a 7th year. Just something I just realized... :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:54, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Which record is that...total over all 7 years or most in a single week? I kind of doubt she will either way...also, given Regan's behavior and attitude...are you sure she wouldn't be better in Slytherin? She seems to have all the indicators. If not, that's fine...it just seems to suit her. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:57, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Well...we'll see what comes up then. If she does get put into Slythrin...she'll have a great mentor. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:59, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Sister to Sister You may have noticed I waited longer than I said I would. According to the calendar it has been a week IC since Bri's baby was born. I feel like that was a sufficient enough amount of time for this distraught childless mother to regain the tiniest sense of herself. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 08:25, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Ministry Things Firstly, can you go through the employees on the Auror Office page and remove or update them as necessary to show who's still working there and such? Secondly, next week there will be a Department Head meeting (just because it's been so long) and Renée Delacroix-Tyrrell and Faith Bagman will be asked to give a quick rundown about where their Department is, what challenges they're facing, and additional resources they might need. I understand some or all of it might be made up but...I feel like the Ministry especially has been lacking and people should be allowed to RP their characters you know? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:49, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I'll let you/Faith sort out the Department of Mysteries Employees IC or OOC as you see fit. If it's OOC I'd like to leave Amelia there for now... :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:48, August 3, 2016 (UTC) One more thing...there's a new potential employee for that Department here if you want to do the interview. All the work for the New Department Head. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:26, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Ok...I'm confused. Have Renee her interview her boss? Did you mean Faith? It's not a Department Head thing, just someone else to work in the Brian Room... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:32, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Goodmorning! So...I'm glad you're here! I've missed you this morning, and had to work on Ministry things all morning to keep myself entertained. So...what RPs would you like to start today? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:35, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Well...I'm sure showering is more important...maybe... Anyway, I'll find somewhere for Mal and Melinda if you figure out who you want Faith to RP with and post there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:39, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :So....other than finishing the library, what else do we have today? Arthur and Alden? Regan and Rose (maybe at Lil Bundles)? Elle and Faith/Thomas? Emily and someone? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:47, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Also, don't forget the Library. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:16, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :You accidentally posted with Alden on the General RP:Defense Against the Dark Arts2 instead of Ayden. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:22, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Owl Today It'll be a shorter day for me...I'll probably head home around 12 my time. So, what RPs do you want to do today? My only thought is Rose and Regan possibly at Lil Bundles so their parents aren't around? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:25, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I posted at Lil Bundles and I'm not sure how that would work with Melinda avoiding Charity and Ash...unless Charity specifically asked Melinda to come to their cottage, and even then she might try to find an excuse...the last thing she wants right now it to interrupt what she sees as a short peace with more fighting (like in her letter to Faith). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:16, August 5, 2016 (UTC) How did it go with the interview? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:22, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Great! Can't really expect better that than from an interview! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:28, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I don't know how long you'll be out for, but I'll be in my sandbox, so I guess just owl me when you're back? c: Heyyy! Good morning! :D Up for an RP? :3 We can do Peter/Sapphire, since they now play for the same team, or maybe Henry/Sapphire, since Winston has read (or was read to xD) the letter... If you prefer to use any other characters, let me know. :) ::Ohh, I figured you were doing like Lilly said it would probably happen. xD Anyways, Henry/Sapphire in his apartment? :: Blacks Well, I'm off for today. I'm not sure how I'll post yet with what happens to Ferlen...or if I'll just time skip it and post what he finds etc. I also noticed a new character to RP with their family...which will be interesting. Did Faith still need that into to Carn's Assistant Head Healer or...will you be taking care of that? If not, Ferlen or Ash can send her a letter...or Ash could just mention it as she was staying at their house. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:56, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ Yeah, I noticed it when I was changing them...It almost made me not abbreviate them, but. xD Quidditch Cup I don't know how many characters you have planned/want for the expansion, but with Emma gone, if you wanted to bring Althea Keyne and Delilah Keyne in her place, I would be fine with that. If not that's cool too...I just figured it might be fun. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:07, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Also, if she's accepted I'm having Emily be on the American team...the controversy will force her team to get rid of her and she'll go back to her old team to have another final shot at the Cup. Elle will be on the Irish team...I figure that's the closest and maybe when they made the cup they grabbed some players from other local teams to make the best team they could for the Cup. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Missed You! No problem, I mostly just like the model. Anyway, sorry work's been crazy...I missed you this morning. I'm out in about 40 mins, but should be available until then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:21, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I believe it's your post, if you still want to continue the roleplay. :D RERP I was just writing you the same thing. :P Well, we both have Quidditch Players who will be on the American team. At this point even with the story not out yet, we can assume Emily would be suspended so if we wanted to RP them, even in American somewhere, that would be possible. Melinda's wand acting up somewhere...though that would probably be in class somewhere. We could do Faith and Seraph if you still needed to. All just thoughts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:33, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Good luck! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Moving Forward I put one last post in the The Owlery because I am a nerd who could not help herself. Feel free to archive it if you want. Otherwise there is a high probability I will drag that RP out with some sort of conversation that leads to the exit. (See Greenhouses and Gardens) I have a talent for making things last longer than they need to. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Today So what would the job be? I hope you get it since you're so excited about it...and that tends to show through so hopefully they saw that in the interview. So, I think we're still posting on Times Square and I posted with Emily on Hope's Office mostly for her to resign. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like a great job and a good fit for you. I really hope you get it! So...any other RPs you want to do? I posted with Melinda in General RP:Charms2 with Melinda's wand messing up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:03, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. I suppose after finding out the gender we'll have to start doing some character planning for the new baby Prince. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:07, August 11, 2016 (UTC) So...I think the only thing left I can think of to RP out is Hope and Ferlen giving Rose and Regan the things from their other parent. Or we could just RP them talking about the things after they have them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:52, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Rose So, I was thinking last night about Rose, and had a thought. What do you think about her really struggling with magic? She'll be the nicest person you'll ever meet and be ok at studying, but really have trouble actually doing spells. The way some magics come naturally to some, she'll just struggle at all of it. With Regan so smart and it being a more natural thing, I think it'll be interesting if Rose just has a hard time. Also, I've done so many different characters with different exotics and power-ups...maybe it's time for a weakness character where instead of being overpowered, they're underpowered. Maybe later she'll discover some reason it's so hard to express her magic, but we can leave that for later. Thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:34, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I thought too. She won't be a squib but...somewhere between that and a normal wizard. It'll just be a struggle. Maybe there really is a lot of power under there (like you mentioned from her parents) but she just can't...express it or get it to come out. Anyway, that can be something we can explore as she goes through Hogwarts, but for at least the first few years it'll just be hard. I also think we'll do her first magic sign when Regan's at Hogwarts next year. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, August 12, 2016 (UTC) I agree. Ferlen would also remind her he didn't get his first magic until the year before he went to Hogwarts too. Maybe she's just a late bloomer like he was. So...anything else you wanted to do? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:38, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I had had a similar thought but...don't really know how to flesh it out enough now to really make sense either. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I'M SO SORRY! I MISSED YOU! >.< GOOD NIGHT, LOVE YOU! <3 Rp? Your character Dustin is in the same year as my character Kat so I was wondering if you'd maybe like to rp them? Thanks! ~Q 17:31, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Posted at The Owlery! :) ~Q 17:38, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Re Are department heads the ones who edit the registration and say whether they were accepted or not? I was always confused by that xD :Ah okay, thank you for letting me know! Second Date Tips I have none I just wanted a header that might stick out. Anyways. You may have noticed I archived the Three Broomsticks RP. I figured since Dustin was paying it was pretty much a wrap on that. Whenever you want to start something (Dustin/Meadow or not) just let me know, or tell me where. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:36, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Morning You're on early. :P I haven't even had time to update my class and everything. I saw Regan's wand which is exciting, and Bradly/Cam. I was thinking over the summer Faith and Jaina could RP a bit since Jaina would come support her quidditch team. :P As for this week, Melinda/Mal sounds good, and then we can go from there. Maybe Faith/Maggie or Faith/Seraph depending on how the RP where she's working with a student goes...or we could even do Faith/Ash at Hogwarts if she wanted to talk about things. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:42, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand that. I've been watching that RP, so I understand. We could also do Elle/Thomas/Faith. As for Jaina, if you remember once everything blew over and she disappeared, Ferlen and Benjamin had a conversation and decided not to press charges or anything, but to keep an eye on Jaina and Faith. Jaina never knew that...just that the aurors were after her during the whole affair. Besides, if she did show up I sort of doubt the aurors would try to arrest a foreign dignitary, especially in public and make a scene. We'll assume Renee knows/finds out she's coming since she'd inform the British Ministry so they would be aware...and we can RP her and Ferlen or whomever and decide IC if anything will be done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:51, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I noticed that the current Transfig posts were on the 12th, so I was wondering if they were carrying into this week or if I should wait for new ones to go up? :D Also, it's my post probably...but we should totally roleplay Allicent soon with what happened recently to Alden and all. Max *internal screaming* yaaas u r the bestest <3 22:23, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Color me presumptive Bummer indeed. *sad face* That was a moment I was looking forward to. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:09, August 16, 2016 (UTC) I just about died. Even right now, belly buster. I was playing around with the names when I sent you that owl. I came up Duow, but Jaestro was on the list too. :P :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:20, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Really glad you got a little help there then. Because I wonder if you heard what I head in Dusteow... It sounds like Dusty Hoe. Do I need to tell you that made me laugh even harder than Jaestro did? I cried. Just a little bit. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:28, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I just wanted you to know that I was tired and I was looking at pictures of Odette Annable...and now I'm lowkey in love with her. Plus, it's not like I haven't seen something with her in it, because I watched Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 WAYYY TOO MANY TIMES. I know this is completely useless to you, but I just had to get this out of my system. Alrighty, good morning, have a great day! <3 Umm, two in the morning. Also, it's your post unless we're leaving it there, which is cool. c: Alright, I just wanted to make sure. Like I said, I'm cool with leaving it there. c: RP? So...did we want to start he Elle/Thomas RP? Elle would suggest they go out somewhere. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:14, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ Umm, do you want to start another roleplay then maybe? Umm, Regan/Kyra (although Regan/Liliya will probably be better, she's not sorted yet obviously so liiike might as well give this another shot) or Evony/Mal, maybe? I don't know, what do you want to do? :/ Also, what's Aydanelle doing this Christmas, since that's coming up next week? :P Here? Also, I'd imagine Jenelle would be fine with going so. :) Ayy! o/ Well, it's not something we should be talking about right now, but it obviously irritated me and that's that for right now. c: Sorry! I've been swamped today. We'll do Faith/Elle tomorrow or Friday. Anything else you wanted to do this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:32, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've got meetings for probably the rest of the day. We can do Melinda/Faith or Charity. Feel free to start it and I'll post if I have a few moments between meetings today, and if not I'll post tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:13, August 17, 2016 (UTC) I hope the interview goes really well! I'm swamped at work so it'll be occasional posting for me today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:11, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Mal standing up to Melinda for a change? Sure! :D I've got about 45 mins, so we can do either, or start both. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:16, August 18, 2016 (UTC) So...would Professor Carter be there for the Holidays? It wouldn't determine if Melinda stays or not, but I'd like to know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:32, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ So, my mother went to my aunt's house without me...so it turns out that I might be on today. c: *sigh* Hmmm.... Hmmm...well maybe there's something different? Something added or...removed? Maybe her personality is becoming more...refined or streamlined so...the boulders or rocks are gone and she hasn't noticed? I'm off in about 30 mins (though I might be on a bit tomorrow) so we can think about it a bit. We could also just have Maggie change a bit to reflect it...if you help me define that change a bit more, I can make the change to Maggie. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:35, August 19, 2016 (UTC)